Brotherhood of Battle
Classes if you notice something wrong please notify my VIA the Xgen forums or the jazza studios forums. if you just change it i may end up changing it back not knowing it was wrong(Corrupted1 05:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) There are 5 classes in Brotherhood of Battle Rogue, Priest, Knight, Ranger, and Mage Rogue Statistics: Base Damage: 25 Hit Points: 80 Mana Points:100 Move Speed: Medium Sight: Medium Abilities: --Sneak Hides the rouge. is revealed if within an enemy's sight when you finish with his moving Mana cost --Backstab Only usable behind an enemy unit. stabs the unit in the back dealing increased damage. Damage: --Sneak Attack only usable when sneaking damage: 70 --Bolas Slows an enemy unit for 3 turns. damage:15 Reasurch/Statue skills --Assassinate Assassinates an enemy unit killing it instantaneously Infiltrator Statue: With the 'Vanishing Strike' ability, Rogues can attack from stealth before vanishing in a cloud of smoke to their original position.thumb|500px|right|The Brotherhood --Vanishing Strike The rouge attacks and vanishes in a cloud of smoke back to their original location. dealing Strategy: The perfect stealth unit. He can go invisible when not too close to an enemy and has powerful stealth attacks. Strength: Sneak Attacks and Backstabs Weakness: Open Melee and ranged Priest Statistics Base Damage: 15 Health points: 100 Mana Points: 100 Move Speed: Slow Sight: Poor Abilities: --Area Heal Heals you and your teammates units in a small radius around the priest. --Heal heals one unit for 50 health --Protect protects one unit from all damage for one turn(reveals hiden units) Research/Statue skills --Resurrect resurrects one dead unit with half health and mana Inquisitor Statue: Priests can now join the offensive with the 'Smite' ability, calling down judgment from above. --Smite Deals 40 Damage to an enemy unit within range. Strategy with the addition of statues the Priest gains the abiltiy smite which allows him to be far more effective in combat but should still remain as a Healing unit. the priest should remain in the rear of your units to allow him to heal your units if needed.thumb|500px|right|Gameplay Basics Strength Healing Weakness Melee Knight Statistics Base Damage: 30 Hit Points: 140 Mana Points:100 Move Speed: Medium Sight: Poor Abilities --Battle Cry Increases nearby units Base damage by 10 and their skills damage by 10 --Slash: a slash attack that deals 50 damage. --Charge: when in range of an enemy unit the knight charges forward damaging the unit for 15. useful to close the gap between the knight and other units. Research/Statue skills --Whirlwind A spiral attack damaging all unit withing the range of the sword for 60 damage. Paladin Statue: Unlocks the 'Lay on Hands' ability --Lay on hands This skills heals a unit for full health but can only be used ounce every five minutes and has no mana cost. Strategy this unit can be used both offensively and defensively, just be careful of ranged attacks and sneak attacks from rouges. Strength''' Close Combat and Defense''' Weakness Ranged and Magic attacks.thumb|498px|right|Upgrades and Reasearch Ranger Statistics Base Damage: 20 Hit Points:100 Mana points: 100 Move Speed: Fast Sight Good Abilities --Scout this ability reveals a large area of the map and increases his sight for 2 turns. --Shoot shoots an arrow at a an enemy within range. damage 25 --Bullseye Shoots a well aimed arrow at target dealing 40 damage mana cost 35 Research/Statue skills --Rapid Fire Shoots and arrow at all targets within range dealing 30 damage Warden Statue: Adds the 'Explosive Arrow' ability to your Rangers' arsenal. --Explosive Arrow Fires an explosive arrow at the target dealing 40 damage and knocking back the target. Mage Statistics Base Damage 15 Hit Points 80 Mana Points 100 Move Speed slow Sight poor Abilities --Empower Empowers all nearby units with full mana --Bolt Fires a bolt of energy at target player. dealing 20 damage --Fireball fires a fireball at target player dealing 35 damage and damaging all nearby players for 15 damage. --Freeze Freezes target enemy unit for 1 turn (frozen unit can be healed or protected) --Shockwave Releases a shockwave of energy knocking all nearby units back and damaging them for 15. Research/Statue skills --Vortex can be placed at a location and pulls targets towards the center vortex drains 50 mana from each target Sorcerer Statue: Allows Mages to 'Drain Life' from all nearby units, enemy or not. --Drain Life Steals 30 health from all nearby units. Strategy Great for offensive, keep out of melee combat the mage will get ripped apart. Strength Weakening and damaging enemies Weakness Melee Game Modes Assault in the assault game mode you start with at least one orb (depening on the map) you have to defend the orb from attack and try to destroy thethumb|500px|right|Gameplay tutorials opponents orb. Capture the Flag in capture the flag instead of protecting your orb and destroying your opponents orb you are trying to capture the enemies flag and bring it back to your flag to win the game(flags can not be captured when your flag is missing) Capture and Hold in capture and hold you are trying to hold the Circle pedistal for 10 turns. Brotherhood Battle in brotherhood battle you only have the five troops you start with you can'thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb Gold Rush in gold rush you are trying to hold more gold mines then the other player to get to the specified gol count. the gold count is based on your current gold not your total gold so recruiting a unit will decrease your gold count. Map Editor The Map Editor UI thumb|500px|right|The Map Editorstarting with the top left corner. the circle with a square in it will restore your view to the default view. the circle with a minus sign in it will zoom the view out. the circle with the plus sign will zoom the view in. the 4 arrows one in each direction will move all objects on the screen by the distance specified. and the square with the grid in it will hide and show the grid. the drop down box at the top right of the screen is for changing what game type your editing your map for, this will change what props you can place for example if you change from assault to Brotherhood Battle the castle will be removed along with the orb and gold mine. The Options Menu when editing textures its nice to know what everything means Road the road texture edits the road texture that you have placed texture edits the place-able textures, you are limited to 3 so use them wisely. Base Texture when editing the base texture you are editing the starting floor texture. when editing a unique map it is best to use this as your most seen texture and place the other textures over it Brightness this changes how bright your texture is. Alpha this changes how visible the texture is. Edge Blur this is removable but edge blur will blur the edges and make them gradient out based on how much edge blur you have set. Map Width will change the width of the map. min of 10 max of 28 Map Height will change the height of the map. min of 10 max of 28 Border Margin this will change how much space there is to the edge of the screen. min of 0 max of 100. Key Commands --Space(press and hold) press were you want it to start and then move were you want it to find the distance and it will calculate the distance between. --Control(press and hold) pressing control will activate the eraser tool to erase objects. --shift+click will open a buildings properties(for changing the starting color of and orb castle flag ect) The Lobby Admins an admin is a chosen volunteer player that is given the power to ban a player for an amount of time and to moderate the chat in the lobby. admins are identified by the star replacing the colored circle for your rank.